


Like Silk...

by SalemDae_45



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Original Character(s), POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Every woman needs a silk dress in their closet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Silk...

“Every woman needs a silk dress in their closet,” Sara's mother once said.

Sara was a little girl, about five or six. She sat on her mother's makeup table, watching her put on the medium-length, dark green silk dress. She remembered how the top portion of the dress was draped and fitted her mother’s bosom without showing too much cleavage. The decorative tie accentuated her waist while the lower part spread away from it, hiding her hips in the process. In Sara’s eyes, the dress gave her mother an hourglass shape: her hips appeared bigger while her waist appeared smaller. 

Her mother was careful in her appearances. She made sure nothing was out of place. She had style and elegance which her enemies and immediate circle respected. Sara admired her mother’s choices when it comes to fashion. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say the same when it came to other aspect of her life.

Her mother was the wife of a well-respected lawyer and the mistress of his assistant. Sara remembered the times her father confronted her mother. They had shouting matches which lasted for hours. Sara could even hear her parents throwing objects at one another. They thought she was asleep but Sara, along with her sister, could hear everything. 

“Why?” Sara asked, the memory still fresh in her mind.

Her mother chuckled softly before giving her a warm smile. Sara loved her mother's smile and how it brightened her dark brown eyes. It was one more lasting memory Sara still held unto. 

“Silk makes a woman feel confident and beautiful.”

“But you are beautiful, Mommy.”

“Thank you, baby, but this dress makes me feel more beautiful. It just does something for a woman. When you get older, you will understand.”

Sara eventually did understand. Silk dresses became part of her wardrobe over time. From the mid-sleeve blue dress to the tight fitting black dress, silk, besides diamonds, was her best friend. It was an essential part of her life. She craved the shiny material like old wine; it was her addiction of choice. 

Sara remembered wearing a floor length, dark green dress to a banquet. She loved how it hugged her body, giving her the hips she always wanted while it showed off her strong shoulders. Her mother helped her picked out the dress. She could always count on her to pick the most mesmerizing dress in all of New York City.

When Sara walked in the room, all eyes were on her. Like her mother said, she felt confident as if the world belongs to her and her alone. Hell, she even felt sexy and it showed though her dazzling smile and sultry voice. It was how she met her ex-fiancé Franklin. He was a sweet man who supported her no matter what happened and had her undying love. They could had made it work, but he had demons to deal with. Perhaps it was why she had an aggressive approach to Neal. He reminded her of Franklin. Both men had demons which affected them subtly; but, at the end, those secrets will eventually destroy them. Neal was dangerous since he was like Franklin, but she couldn’t deny her attraction to him. She’ll guess Neal will bring her to his level and before she knew it, they will crash and burn. 

Men. They were not all the same...if you didn't have a certain type.

Sara wondered how her mother would feel about Neal. He's charming, but secretive. 

“Never fall for the same shit twice, Sara.” Her mother would warn. Sara never learns.

Ironically, she wore a silk dress to their “lunch date”. By the end of the day, the dress was on Neal’s bedroom floor. Thank God it didn’t get a single stain.

For Sara, silk was a precious thing to own. It was one more memory of her mother before she died. Breast cancer was a killer and her mother fought it for three years. Sara was out of the country when she took her last breath. She wished she could have been by her side and made her last moments comfortable. She grieved by keeping her feelings inside. She learned it from her father, as well as Neal and Franklin.

Sara wore a dark purple silk turtle neck dress which left her arms exposed. The funeral took place in a late April afternoon. Her father was emotionless; her sister cried endless tears while Sara remembered her mother’s statement. 

“Every woman needs a silk dress in their closet.” One of the best memories she had of her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> An old character study fic about Sara Ellis before the current season.


End file.
